Frances (TV Series)
Frances is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Whisperers and the sister of Mary. At some point, Frances conceived a son. Pre-Apocalypse California Nothing is known about Frances' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had an older sister named Mary. The two lived nearby a large lake as children and would ride their bicycles around it together before sundown. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Frances and her sister joined a large group of survivors known as "the Whisperers". During her time with the Whisperers she got involved with a man and eventually birthed a son. Season 9 "Bounty" Frances, holding her baby, is part of a small group of Whisperers that accompany Alpha to the Hilltop's gates. When all of the commotion draws a herd, Frances' baby starts crying. She is then forced to abandon him to the walkers, but the baby is saved by Connie with the help of Daryl, Kelly, and Tammy Rose Sutton. Season 10 "We Are the End of the World" Frances and Mary accompany Beta to collect more walkers for their herds under Alpha's orders. While luring the walkers, Frances looks at the sun and starts acting odd. Her sister orders her to focus and not jeopardize their place among the Whisperers. When they are corralling the herd on a field, Frances starts crying and causes some walkers to try to attack her. Beta kills them and says she will pay for this. At their camp, Beta throws Frances to the ground and orders a Whisperer to kill her. As she starts screaming that her son is in a better place, Alpha demands they leave her alone. Frances is then sent to talk to Alpha alone inside a tent. Inside, she is ordered by Alpha to remove her mask and kneel. Alpha grabs Frances' head and prompts a scream heard throughout the camp, but ultimately pardons her. Frances then goes to talk with her sister when another Whisperer questions whether they should go back to the other communities. At night, Frances tells her sister about Alpha showing mercy and how it felt to talk with her. Mary says she should forget about her son like how Alpha sacrificed her daughter for the pack. She also hopes Frances starts behaving better. The next day, Frances follows Alpha as she leads a group of Whisperers to a field to gather more walkers. Suddenly, a satellite crashes through the sky and the herd starts to scatter. Frances sees a walker with a strapped baby carrier and remembers when she was forced to abandon her son. She runs towards Alpha and jumps on her causing the herd to get riled up. The herd closes in and Frances is pulled off Alpha by Mary and thrown to the middle of the herd to be devoured. "What It Always Is" Frances is remembered by Mary as she starts having flashbacks to when she was forced to kill her sister in order to save Alpha and earn her place in the group. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Indirectly Caused) *Herself (Caused) While helping herd walkers, Frances sees a walker with a baby carrier on her, thus reminding her of how she abandoned her son under Alpha's suggestion. She jumps on Alpha to try to kill her as revenge. *Mary (Caused) *Zombies As the walkers close in, Mary pulls Frances off Alpha and pushes her to the ground to be devoured by the incoming walkers as they escape. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Frances has killed: *Herself (Caused) *4 unnamed campers (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 horses (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *2 unnamed Whisperers (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Adam Sutton It is evident that Frances sincerely loved her child and was utterly devastated after being forced to abandon him to be eaten alive by the Walkers on Alpha's orders and later expressed happiness that he was taken in by good people in a better place. Her grief over abandoning her child caused her great stress and nearly caused her to be killed by Alpha as punishment for almost causing Whisperers to be killed though she forgave her. The final straw for Frances was seeing a walker with a baby carrier and this caused her to try and kill Alpha as revenge for making her abandon her son however this resulted in her own demise as a result of her own sister, Gamma. Mary Frances and Mary had a poor relationship. Following the outbreak and joining the Whisperers, Mary decided to put her loyalty fully towards Alpha and the group rather than her own sister and showed no remorse for her having to abandon her own child on Alpha's orders. She later expressed disgust and annoyance for Frances showing regret for abandoning her son and even claimed she should have left her for dead when she had the chance. Despite this she appeared pleased when Frances apparently renounced her feelings of regret though she did hesitate to feed her alive to the Walkers after she attacked Alpha to kill her as revenge for making her leave her son for dead. Although Mary says that her death was necessary and she feels nothing for having done it, she still sheds a single tear. She likely completely gets over it quickly, however in the episode "What It Always Is" Mary has flashbacks of her sister's death and appears upset, hinting she may possibly have some regret. Beta Frances and Beta have a very poor relationship. When out with the dead Frances begins to cry, with regret and remorse of abandoning her child. This causes the dead to attack her however Beta saves her but is furious and tells her she will be punished. Even when Alpha demands he leave her alone and not to punish her, Beta does not agree as it goes against their way of life. Beta most likely felt nothing about her death. Alpha Alpha and Frances have a tumultuous relationship. Alpha caused Frances to abandon her child thus leading to her mental breakdown. Alpha does however respect her innate nature to find the dead and corral them into the herd. Alpha also demonstrates her a rare moment of mercy as she too understands the pain of needing to abandon a child, but warns her that if she falters again she will be killed. Despite all this, Frances still attacks Alpha in hopes of avenging her abandoned son but this quickly leads to Frances' demise. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Bounty" (No Lines) Season 10 *"We Are the End of the World" *"What It Always Is" (Flashback) Trivia *Frances is credited as Female Whisperer in "Bounty". **This character was given the name Frances in "We Are the End of the World". **She is listed as Gamma's Sister during the "In Memoriam" segment for Talking Dead. *Frances is the first named character to die in Season 10. *It was revealed in a deleted scene that Mary and Frances were from California, as correctly guessed by Aaron due to her accent. Category:TV Series Category:The Whisperers Category:Deceased Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Whisperers' Camp